Torn Petals
by Kishes
Summary: HIATUS


**Author's rant: **I got bored and wanted to write something that doesn't involve my other fanfics that scream, "UPDATE ME NOW, BISH!" **OwO**

Excuse the cruddy plotline, summary, and my potty mouth **:X**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!

**TORN PETALS**

**.x.**

**.**

**.x.**

**.**

**.x.**

A large hand shook her shoulder. Awoken, the strong scent of smoke alerted the pink haired girl.

"Luka, breathe in your sleeve!" an older boy who was about seven years older than Luka ordered. His salmon pink hair was drenched with sweat, but what certainly got her attention was the dozens of deep gashes and blackened bruises that covered all over him.

"Oni-chan," her voice quivered from the horror. "Your face-"

He tried to put the smile she usually adored without wincing from the pain of the infected cut that was bleeding over his left eye. "Don't worry about me. You need to get out before-"

A lit torch was thrown through the window and landed near the siblings. Yelling and curses of men deafened the girl's ears while her brother stood stoically unthreatened.

"Get the Hell out of there, you filthy rebel!" a rigid voice demanded outside.

Curiously, she peeked through the window and gasped at the sight. The entire militia gathered around the hut, armed with their weapons of swords and spears.

"I see a little pink mouse in there," one man's voice wickedly laughed. "We should spare her as our toy!" Hearing that, her brother quickly picked Luka up and ran out of the room. They were in their make-shift "kitchen." Carefully, he set the little girl down on the dirt floor as he tried to move their stone table.

"Luki!" Her brother placed a palm over her mouth.

"Listen to me, Luka," he said in a hard voice. "Those men are bad. Don't speak and bear with me, little sis." Luki grunted pushed to reveal a rectangular shaped board under the rock.

She quietly nodded.

"This is the escape tunnel that Father made back before you were born," he quickly explained lowly. "You must go into the tunnel and never turn back. Keep going forward no matter how dark it is. Are you listening?"

Luka's tears streamed down her cheek and dripped onto her brother's dirty, wounded hand. How her throat burned from agony-

"At the end of the tunnel, you'll find an opening that will turn out to be a dried up well. Climb up with the stones sticking out and it should be stable with your weight," Luki grabbed the ripped crimson cloak from the chair to place it over the small pink haired girl. "When you get out, you'll find a small cottage, which belongs to a close friend of mine. Show her the cloak and listen to _every_ word she says, Luka. Do you understand me?"

She pulled his hand from her mouth and sobbed, "But what about you, oni-chan?" To seeing her cry, he gently smiled and petted the top of her head gently with his unsoiled hand.

He whispered, "I'll always be with you." Handing her a leather pouch from his pocket, he clasped his hands over hers. "Also hand this to my friend." Luki picked her up once more and embraced her close to his chest. She felt small drops that fell upon her face.

"I love you, Luka," he said with sorrow brimmed around his pristine aqua eyes. He gently kissed her on the forehead before placing her in the hole. Cold earth surrounded the tiny, defenseless pink haired girl. Her tears too dripped from her eyes as her brother stood above her. Luki added angrily with tears staining his flawed face, "The head of the Kamui clan is who you must_** confront**_." Her heart clenched as he began to push the rock once more.

"Oni-chan," Luka whimpered, looking at her brother with her hands tightly holding onto the pouch. She extended her small hand to reach for her brother.

He shook her head and kissed her knuckle before setting it down and continuing to cover the hole.

Only a sliver of her brother could be seen. Luki finally whispered only loud enough for her to hear, "Remember… you're a Megurine." And he closed the rock to leave the young Luka in the dark.

.

.

.

.

.

_13 years later…_

.

.

.

.

.

A brown haired woman hummed as she hung the drenched white sheets to dry in the wind. She then diverted her attention back to her house as soon as she heard the tea kettle.

"Oh what I would do for some sake," she sighed, grabbing the kettle's handle with a thick cloth and poured the boiled water into the large pot. Setting down the kettle on the flat surface of a rock, she cussed. _Damn, I forgot the bones. _The brown haired woman let out a scream when a bewildered looking creature was raised in front of her with its teeth bared.

The sound of a familiar woman's chuckled caused her cheeks to be flushed from anger and embarrassment.

"How many times have I told you to never sneak up on me?" she screeched, frustrated.

The cloaked figure laughed once more and pulled down the hood for long, rosy tresses to fall over her shoulders. She smiled, "Did I cause you to have a heart attack, Meiko?"

Grimacing, the brunette replied, "Of course not! I'm not that old, you know." She stuck her tongue out at the pink haired woman in response. "But you almost made me spill boiling water!"

"I'm sorry," she let out another low chuckle. "I thought it would be nice to greet you with some meat." She playfully poked the dead boar that dangled from the ceiling.

"When did you…" Meiko stared, amazed.

"I caught it this morning near the well. Are you happy?" Luka smiled while holding up her crossbow.

The brunette stood still. "It's not as impressive as the time you caught eight swans in one day," Meiko smirked.

She smirked back, "Did I mention catching the same nosy pervert that stole all the vegetables from your garden and called you a whorish hag?" She pulled out a mangled man's head from the sack.

Meiko smacked her forehead.

"What's wrong?" the pink haired woman asked.

"You're getting blood all over the floor, which I just cleaned," Meiko groaned. Hearing this, Luka laughed with a smile stretched across her face.

_You resemble so much like him. He would be so proud of your progress_, she smiled softly as well. _How you grow up so fast… Megurine Luka._

**.X.**

**.X.**

**.X.**

**.X.**

**.X.**

He winced when he heard the shrilling cry of another reject. He tried to sound comforting, "I'm sure it had nothing to do with your beauty mark!" Instead he earned a stomp to his foot. _Why are they always so strong when they're mad? _Sighing, he fixed his messy blue hair and opened the door.

"Is she gone?" a low voice said, indifferently.

His blue haired advisor rapidly nodded. He always had feared the temper of his mentor.

"Good," he grunted when he got up from his bed. His long, violet hair covered part of his face as he snapped his fingers for the blue haired man to get his robe. "Can't you move any faster, Kaito? Even legless demons move faster."

After finally being dressed in his signature Jinbaori, Kaito handed him his prized katana.

"I want a new geisha," his lord scoffed. "Can't you find me one who isn't that hideous?"

"My lord," Kaito slowly said. "That was the prettiest geisha they had to offer…"

"WHAT?" his purple haired man yelled. "Is that what _pretty_ means today?" He unsheathed his sword to reveal a long, snow white blade.

Kaito shook his head quickly, "I'll find you a prettier geisha!"

His lord calmed down and put down his weapon. "Very well then! Is there any feedback from my messenger boy?"

Kaito laughed nervously. _Don't behead me!_

"Tell me what happened," his voice darkened.

"Well we found our messenger… err most of him," the blue haired man trembled when he saw the glare of his mentor.

"Go on."

"We found his body drifted near the stream and… his head's missing."

The purple haired man grew silent. He quietly asked, "Does he have the message?"

Kaito handed him the damp, reddened letter.

"Ah, excellent then!" his master beamed and kept the letter in his pocket. "Go tell that Kagamine boy that he's been promoted to my new messenger boy!"

"Sir, don't you want to know who did this?" Kaito asked, somewhat concerned.

Instead, his mentor shrugged his shoulders, "I never really liked the guy. He was on my hit list, but eh! What's done is done already! Oh how I hate people who refuse to dance!"

Kaito gulped.

"Now dance!" his mentor barked. The blue haired man quickly danced to something that resembled the Carmel Dansen.

_If this goes on, I'll be limbless before I'm a samurai! _Kaito shivered at his near morbid future.

"CEASE." the blued haired junior froze and waited for the intimidating man's next order. "Find me a new woman." His mentor slumped in his chaired, bored.

Kaito stood still. _But there's none left!_

"What are you still standing here for? Must I behead you to get your work done?" he barked. Frightened, Kaito scurried out of his mentor's room to fulfill his request.

Watching his retreating figure, the purple haired man sighed. Slowly, he said to himself, "Is there anything equally matched to me?" _Probably not!_ Gakupo snickered to himself. No one could defeat the great Kamui Gakupo, or so he thought…

_How I yearn for a woman of a rare beauty… who can dance! _The purple haired man looked glumly out his window.

.

.

.

.

.

The two woman sat content in their chairs. What a filling lunch they enjoyed! However, what bothered Luka was the brown haired woman's hesitating throughout their afternoon meal together. She asked, "What seems to be the problem, Meiko?"

The brunette looked up, completely out of her daze. "Oh, just thinking about something."

"Were you thinking about, Luki?"

_She's getting smarter now. _"Why yes, how'd you know?"

Luka showed her a small smile. "I know you missed him."

"He was such a wonderful guy despite his practical jokes," Meiko nodded. "It's a shame of how… he died."

The pink haired woman slightly flinched at the last part. "Did you… love him?"

"What's it to you?" Meiko retorted, coldly. Clearing her throat, she quietly said, "Now I have to talk about some serious matter with you."

"What would that be?"

Her brown eyes stared hard into Luka's confused aquamarine eyes. Meiko slowly replied, "Your brother's request."

Luka stiffly sat in her seat.

She continued, "Now that you're twenty and that you indeed improved with your _skills, _I believe you're ready for your main purpose."

"To _**confront**_ the head of the Kamui…" the pink haired woman automatically replied.

Meiko nodded. "That's correct; you must now meet your enemy."

"Is he formidable?" Luka asked, clutching her arm that throbbed madly for vengeance.

"The previous head died a while ago, but a new leader has been chosen recently," the brown haired woman explained. "His name is Lord Gakupo of the Kamui. He's the favorite samurai of his imperial highness."

"Ah a man of close combat," Luka frowned. _A sure weakness of mine…_

"However he has this obsession for… pretty geishas," Meiko cleared her throat.

Luka's eye twitched. "He's a player?"

"Not quite. He's rather intrigued by talented dancers," the brunette chuckled. "It should be no problem for you as you're fast and far more elegant than a swan, let alone a mere geisha."

Somewhat relieved, Luka inquired, "How will I get close to him then?"

"I've already planned ahead you," Meiko grabbed a large parcel from under her chair. _Since when was that there? _Luka looked puzzledas the brunette faced her and handed her the package. "Open it."

She unwrap the parcel and gasped as her slender fingers felt a bundle of silk. "How did you get this?"

"I been plotting this for years, Luka," Meiko tightened her fists. "It's worth every penny saved for the _**success**_…"

The pink haired woman understood and fumbled with the wrapped fabric. _For Luki…_

"We shall begin tonight," the brunette said, determined. "At the House of Flowers will be the start of Kamui's downfall."

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

"Welcome back Kamui-sama, Kaito-san, and Len-kun!" a teenage girl with red spiral pigtails greeted.

The purpled haired samurai nodded as Kaito and Len bowed, "It's good to see you again, Teto-chan."

"I heard Lord Gakupo was upset about the last one I sent," Teto rapidly whispered to the blue haired man when their mentor turned his head.

Kaito whispered back, "He wasn't expecting forwardness. He said something about her being no different than a common prostitute."

The red haired girl understood and replied, "I hope the new comers would suit him better."

"What new comer?" the purple haired man joined in their conversation.

An attempt to hide the fact he was gossiping behind his lord's back, he defended, "Kasane-san just informed me about the new geisha that join today!"

"I see," Gakupo placed a finger on his chin as he suspected something was up. "We'll see is she's suitable for this okiya." Once the purple haired man left them alone, the two sighed with relief. _Too close…_

Once the entire guests were inside, a brown haired woman with a red kimono entered. In a clear voice, she announced, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is-"

"You don't look like a geisha," Gakupo pointed out.

The brunette glared at him for a second before saying in a tightened tone, "You're right, Kamui-sama. I'm not a geisha. I'm just a hostess who is going to announce about the new geisha."

"Continue," the purpled haired man scoffed.

_That ignorant jackass! _Meiko tried not to grit her teeth. "As I was saying, my name is Sakine Meiko and I am pleased to meet a great crowd such as your selves. Without further ado, please give a warming welcome to the new member of the House of Flowers, _**Lotus**_!"

Instantly a breeze entered the room as the scent of lotus petals and rain filled the air. A woman in a silk pink kimono embroidered with lotus flower designs all over. Immediately, people took noticed of her bizarre hair color of pink and although her hair was neatly piled high above her head, what bothered the guests was her face. They couldn't see her face as she wore a white Noh mask instead of white paint.

"She's not a geisha! Beginners don't even wear masks let alone high ranking ones!" a random man jeered. _What were you thinking Meiko? _Luka thought behind the mask.

Already, the purpled haired lord looked unsatisfied, "Why won't you show us your face?"

Just as she was about to answered, Meiko quickly covered, "She's a VIRGIN!" Hearing that, men in the room murmured while Gakupo sat on his seat observing the pink haired woman's disguise.

"What's your talent?" another random man added.

"Singing," her voice brought shivers into the crowd, including Gakupo himself. _Such a beautiful voice…_

"Geishas don't sing either! Are you sure you're even a geisha?" The lord asked suspiciously.

_What to say… _She bit her bottom lip nervously.

**Well this was crap! I would like to hear your comments and I'll try to update as soon as I can! I intend this fanfic to be no more than 5 chapters so yes, its short! **


End file.
